Baby, If I've Got You
by Lyssie212
Summary: Free falling from the top of a building 60 stories up was not Wally's idea of fun. Birdflash. Takes place between season one and two. T to be safe.


**Hey everyone! Long time, no writing, yeah? ;)**

**Just a little thing I threw together real quick from in between season one and two. I really needed an at least somewhat fluffy Birdflash scene. But of course there's angst. whoops**

**Inspired by Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson.**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**Pairing: Birdflash**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

**Title: Baby, If I've Got You**  
**Written: 5/10/13**

* * *

Free falling from the top of a building 60 stories up was not Wally's idea of fun.

It wasn't like he had planned for that to happen, or anything. Dick had called him the night before, asking him to spend the weekend, and to join him in patrol since Bruce was out of town for said weekend. Wally had happily obliged, of course. Spending time with his boyfriend was always appreciated.

Patrol, however, did not go as planned.

After a small spree of robberies, as well as a few muggings –which were successfully stopped of course-, a trail of riddles -courtesy of the Riddler himself- led the duo to the top of Wayne Tower. They were immediately assaulted by a large throng of henchmen, the Riddler running around and sprouting riddles to confuse them further.

The fight had been on the teenagers side from the beginning; Wally sped around, disarming the thugs, and Robin was engaging in Riddler's rapid firing of brain teasers as batarangs and discs sliced through the air. Robin, however, had left an opening within his guard.

Which brings us to the current time.

Wally noticed the 15 year old's mistake and launched himself at one of the baddies, swiftly knocking him down and out for the count. He then turned, fully prepared to jump back into the rooftop battle with a snarl. The sound was abruptly cut off, however, as the full force of a thug's massive body slammed into him, sending them both off of the edge of Wayne Tower. He grunted in pain and scrambled for a hand hold, but his fingers hit nothing but air.

"_**KF!**_"

Wally caught a glimpse of Robin's horrified expression as he plummeted towards the street hundreds of feet below, his body tumbling uncontrollably and rapidly gaining speed. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, preparing for the worst. Man, this was _so_ not how he wanted to go out, _especially_ because of how much it would hurt Dick. It also sucked because it was caused by his own stupidity. God, _he was such an idiot-_

His arm jerked painfully as his descent was suddenly slowed, a strained grunt sounding from above him as his ungraceful flight veered off to the left. He cracked an eye open and peered upwards, his emerald orbs opening wide in relief. Robin had a death grip on the elder teen's wrist, the other attached to his grappler, his face tight in pain and unrestrained fear. Their flight wobbled, Robin's gloved hand releasing the grapple gun as they fell forwards and onto another rooftop.

Right before they landed, Kid Flash grabbed Robin and used himself as a shield as the two crashed and rolled across the concrete roof, Wally's back slamming into the wall at the far end brining them to an abrupt halt. The back of the speedster's head cracked against the bricks, stars shooting across his vision. The 17 year old groaned and curled in on himself, willing the throbbing pain in his shoulder, back, and head away, the other teen doing the same.

Kid Flash slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, a hand pressed to his forehead to attempt to remove his headache. There was a short pause before Dick suddenly threw an arm around the speedster's neck, the other hanging limply at his side. Wally wrapped his own arms around the boy, holding him close. Dick was trembling harshly, his grip around his boyfriend almost unbearably tight, his masked face buried deep in the crook of his yellow-clad neck. Wally dimly noticed he himself was vibrating as well, adrenaline still coursing through his system.

"Dick-?"

"You-" Dick started, voice noticeably shaky. "You. I. I'm getting you a parachute."

Wally snorted, his grip tightening as he pulled the ebony closer to his chest. "Nah," he said softly. "Babe, if I've got you, I know you're gonna catch me."

Dick growled and pulled away, using his good arm to slug the yellow-clad hero in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again." He whispered lowly, his voice thick. He sniffled lightly, swiping a hand under his nose.

Wally's face softened. "You know I can't promise that," he responded quietly, placing his hands on Dick's limp arm. The white lenses narrowed and Dick tensed and turned his head away, wincing as Wally popped his shoulder back into place. The red gloves gently massaged his relocated shoulder for a moment, before wrapping his arms once more around the younger teen and pressing his face into the soft, tangled black hair.

"I'm fine," he mumbled into the ebony hair, rocking them back and forth slowly. "You're fine. I saved your sorry ass up there and you saved mine. I'll always have your back, dude. Always. And I'm counting on you to have mine, which you've proven over and over again." Dick remained silent as Wally pulled away to regard the younger's expression, his hands squeezing Robin's bare arms. "We good?"

Dick lifted his white-lensed gaze to meet the redhead's own red-covered one. He let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

A huge grin split Wally's features. "Good!" he exclaimed excitedly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to the other's nose. "'Cause I'm starving! Whaddya say we head over to Sam's for some late night pizza?"

Dick smirked at the other's enthusiasm. "Fine by me," he replied, leaning towards the other and placing his lips to his partner's, who responded eagerly.

"Sounds asterous."

* * *

**My AP Euro final is next Wednesday, the rest of them the following week. We have to go after Memorial Day; ugh, school sucks.**

**Anyway, once I'm done, I hope to finish/start a bunch of oneshots and multichapter fics, mainly Batman and YJ stuff, though I have some Avengers and PJO stuff planned, too. ;)**

**See you all soon!**

**Review?**

**~Lyss**


End file.
